Secret Saturdays: Miranda & Arthur
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: My version of the Secret Saturdays. All credit goes to the ones who made it, not me. They gave me the idea to create a story. This story is Miranda's, and Arthur's perspective of what happens. This story is tells about what happens for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Saturdays: Miranda

Chapter 1: Starting Has Begun

_My name is Miranda Grey. My life is mainly devoted to my research of particle acceleration. I don't let my feelings get the best of me, sometimes. I work as a scientist for the organization call The Secret Scientist._

_One of the other seven members, Drew Saturday, told me writing a history of me might be helpful in the future. [Like this will help me much, Drew.]_

_I haven't seen my little sister Abbey, for days now. I know she's out there in th world being an apprentice and all. But to us scientist, she's the enemy. I'm not quite sure what she is to me anymore. Sister or the enemy._

I stopped writing, and put the journal in a drawer. There were still many things for me to analyze, but I wasn't up to it at all today. Today just felt different to me, like there was a new experience was going to happen, just waiting to happen. Suddenly my communicator beeped at me, and I read the message:

"Go to Mt. McKinley."

Closing my communicator, I grabbed my seal skin coat, matter transporter and headed off. I stepped through the portal, and looked around the area. Snow covered the ground and the tree's everywhere, creating dunes of snow. This place almost reminded me of Antarctica.

"At least there are no polar bears here."

I walked off towards the area, where Mt. McKinley lied.

"Glad to see you could come Dr. Grey."

"Hello Arthur. You do know that don't have to call me formally."

"Yes, I know. I just like to annoy you with that, Miranda."

We kept our eyes on each other, just hoping one of us will make a mistake. We have both done this before, many times in our life.

"Arthur, Miranda! Please stop doing that little game of your, we don't have time for that."

"Fine, Drew."

I saw Drew shook her head in dismay, at the both of us. Being the only two girls in the group, we understood each other. Most of the time.

"You two better Hurry! We need to reach the mountain soon, before the storm hits."

We both followed after Drew, and we soon reach the other scientist. Doc Saturday [Drew's husband] was the one who greeted the both of us.

"Miranda! Arthur! I'm glad to see Drew, manage to get to the both of you before the blizzard hit. Lets hurry up into the airship, before it gets worse."

The blizzard hit just as the sky grew dark. I was able to hear the howling winds from inside the airship. Once again, I felt imprisoned just like back in Antarctica. A small tinge of grieve was felt in my heart, and I knew it was there.

"Miranda, is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"Are they boys around, Drew?"

"No, they're not. We're alone, so we can talk. Go ahead, and say anything. You know I can keep it a secret."

"It always have and always will be like this. Just watching the snow fall, while looking through glass. I hardly ever have the chance to be free from being. . . . .imprisoned."

We both remained silent, as we watch the snow fall. From behind us, I heard the drumming of fingers on the counter. Slowly turning around, we both say Arthur, Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton staring at us. They had annoyed faces, and we gave them annoyed faces back.

"So is this a stare off? Cause if it is, both me and Fiskerton want in on it."

"Zak, sweetie it's time for bed."

"Come on mom, it's Friday."

"You heard our mother Zak. In fact we should all be resting. We have a long journey ahead of us. So lets all go to bed, so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"We'll talk more tomorrow, Miranda. Come on Doc, Zak, Fisk bedtime, now. Arthur, Miranda same thing for you, too. Night."

We all left the kitchen, and went to our bed rooms. I could still here the howling of the winds. Blackness had covered my room like a sheet, and usually I'll see a glimpse of light peek through. For a while I stared at the storm through my windows, and my eyes finally grew heavy.

"_Miranda. My sweet little Miranda. Over here my darling."_

"_Mother."_

_I began to rush over to her, so we can embrace each other. She had her arms held wide open, and we were so close to each other, I could reach out and touch her hand. But just when I reached her, she began to swirl away just like the wind._

"_No!"_

_There was nothing else around me as I looked around my surroundings. Everything was a bright light, and I collapse to the ground. I knew mother couldn't come back. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and I looked about._

_I felt the heat of the open fire in the fire place against me, couches of silk sat before it, and I could see the shelves of endless books against the walls._

_Home. I was home, the place where I grew up with my little sister, Abbey. How I missed this place. Carefully I walked about, and came to the grand stair way which led to the front doors. That's when I felt a huge burst of heat, and I saw flames quickly surrounding me. . . . . ._

My eyes burst open, and sunlight was streaming through my room. I felt a bit groggy from waking up like this. I was breathing heavily, and sweat pricked my skin, but when I wake up like this, it meant something was going to happen. A terrible thing was coming, and it was waiting. I knew it was waiting.

I walked down the halls, a bit tired and upset from what happen to me that night. Everyone else was in the kitchen, busy talking and joking about. I was the only one who was tense, and it wasn't lifting off from me. I pulled back one of the stools, and sat down on it. My head was against the counter, and I felt someone staring at me.

My eyes perked up a small bit, and Drew motion Doc to look at me. He soon had a worry expression on his face, and everyone else soon caught on too. I felt all eyes were on me, and they were waiting for me or someone to speak.

"Terrible night sleep, Miranda?"

"Nightmare, that is all."

"What sort of nightmare, Miranda? What was is about."

"You don't want to know about it, Doc."

"We all want to know Miranda. So stop arguing against it already, we'll keep on asking. Plus you'll have to tell us sometime or later, Dr. Grey."

He gave a small smirk at me, which pushed it. I felt my anger build up in me, and I jumped over the counter. Someone grabbed my waist, and another grabbed my shoulders. They were holding me back, they known I was pushed a bit too far.

"Doc, honey I think you pushed her too far. We'll have to ask her again, when she's calm down."

"Drew let go off her shoulders, I'll take her from here."

I was blinded by rage, keeping my eyes on Doc. I wanted to let my anger out on him. He pushed me, and he deserved to be hurt. My eyes were closed, and I was thrown onto a bed. My eyes finally opened, and I saw Arthur standing in front of the door way. He knew to block my only way out, and I glared at him.

"I'm not moving a single inch until you calm down, Miranda Grey. I don't care how much anger you have in you, but you need to calm down. If you don't calm down at all, I'll throw you out into the snow."

I sat there on the bed, my arms crossed against me. I was being treated like a cage animal, and they didn't even know it, cause I never told them. Guess they just don't get me, like they use too.

I fell onto the back, and kept one of my arms covering my eyes. It only took minutes, before I was asleep again. That is when, the very same dream came back to me again, in my sleep.

"_Miranda. My sweet little Miranda. Over here my darling."_

"_Mother."_

_I began to rush over to her, so we can embrace each other. She had her arms held wide open, and we were so close to each other, I could reach out and touch her hand. But just when I reached her, she began to swirl away just like the wind._

"_No!"_

_There was nothing else around me as I looked around my surroundings. Everything was a bright light, and I collapse to the ground. I knew mother couldn't come back. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and I looked about._

_I felt the heat of the open fire in the fire place against me, couches of silk sat before it, and I could see the shelves of endless books against the walls._

_I was home, the place where I grew up with my little sister, Abbey. Carefully I walked about, and came to the grand stair way which led to the front doors. That's when I felt a huge burst of heat, and I saw flames quickly surrounding me. . . . . ._

I sat up quickly from the nightmare, and notice that my room was empty. I completely fallen asleep, and the nightmare got more real, this time. The more real it got, something terrible would turn into something devastating to us all. And the devastating parts were going to come in pieces. I finally took notice of myself, and I was shaking. Not from the coldness of my room, but from fear. I needed to calm myself, so no one else would take notice. It only took me a few minutes, before the shaking finally stop.

Everything around here was quiet, but when everyone would see me there would be questions. I was close to the living room, and I could hear the TV, and talking. Other then that, it was pretty normal in the room. I manage to listen in to the other conversations.

"Really Doc, you pushed Miranda a tad bit to far this time. You know how she is about her "nightmares" she just doesn't like to explain them at first hand, that's all."

"I know Drew, I should have been more careful, with what I said. I guess I did over push her to far, this time huh?"

"Yes, you did push me to far, Doc."

Everyone in the room, looked up and saw me standing there in the entryway. No one spoke a single word, and they all knew I was spying on them, while they talked about the "nightmares."

"Miranda, we're betting your still in a bad mood, so we're not going to bother about your nightmare until later."

"I'm pretty much calmed down. So I can explain it somewhat, but not all. It's a bit painful for me."

"Go ahead and explain it. We'll try to take it seriously as we can. We might also get shock in the process too."

"Everything first started all white and bright, but. . . . . .do you all remember my mother."

"Yes, we remember her Miranda."

"She was there. She was calling me, and she stood there before me, her arms held open so we can embrace each other. Just when I could almost touch, she vanish just like smoke. I collapse to the ground, and suddenly there was a flash of light.

When I looked around, I was home. The same home that my sister and I grew up in."

I couldn't tell them about Abbey being my sister, I couldn't.

"I walked around for a small bit in my house, and stop at the top of the stairway. From behind me, there was a huge burst of heat. When I turned around to look, flames quickly surrounded me. That's when I woke up from the nightmare."

No one spoke a word, after what I had explained. Everyone read my file a long time ago, or I just told them the truth. But it was painful to say anything of it. We understood what it mean to each other. It's was a secret that should stay a secret.

'We should be getting on with our mission. Argost will be here tomorrow. We're a day ahead of him, so is everyone ready?"

It only took us two hours to find the cave entrance, by the time we reached it we were all exhausted.

"Couldn't we used my matter transporter, to get here/ It would have taken less time."

"Why didn't we think of it?"

"Because the altitude and the lack of oxygen is or already affected you."

"Very funny, Arthur. We need to keep going before Argost get to the next piece of Kur. So lets keep on going, we can't stop now."

We all remained quiet, as we walked through the cave. As we walked deeper down into the cave, the light behind us vanished. Darkness had taken over us, as we continued forward. Suddenly the ground underneath me gave in, and I slid down the rocks, and fell into water. The whole enter thing sounded just like a small rockslide came from outside, and no one even bothered with it. There was a sharp pain in my right shoulder as I laid there in the water, not even moving. Then there was a new sound, like something was sniffing the air. That's when its face appeared before mine.

"Komodo, please don't do that again. You scared me to death for a bit. Let me guess, you followed right after me, am I correct?"

Komodo swatted the end of his tail at my face, and I rubbed the sore area, with my right hand. That caused me to flinch in pain.

"I forgot about the pain in my right shoulder. Lets get moving Komodo, we need to find the others. So come on"

I began to go back the way that I fell, but it did me no good. My shoulder was too much in pain, and my matter transporter was with Arthur currently.

"Well we are going to have to find another way out. Lets follow where the water lead too. We'll probably find an exit by then."

We followed the river for quite a while, and soon we found it's source.

"Looks like it's from coming from somewhere. Something or someone is heating up the snow. But whoever is doing this, sure is making it very easy for us to find them. Lets go upwards and see who is doing this, and stop them."

Soon the water looked more different then what is use to look like. A strong smell soon hung in the air, and the water began to turn black.

"Someone is going to blow up the mountain. Komodo get of the water quickly, before the oil reaches you!"

We soon reached the source of the oil, and I saw Argost with his assistant Munya. Doc was wrong about his arrival, he was already here to begin with.

"Don't move Komodo. We are going to call the others and wait for back up, alright."

"I'm pretty sure they won't arrive as back up, _Miranda._"

I was soon hung upside down, while Komodo was held in a cage. The back up plan was a failure now.

"How would I know that Abbey would be here? I'm not a mind reader here, Komodo."

"Now, now. No need to argue or worry. Actually do worry young scientist. That's one of the things you can do right as a secret scientist. Let me tell you one thing, this little project of mine will help me with the next clue for Kur."

"You're insane Argost. Us scientist are going to stop you one way or another. Either way you can't get away with this at all, we will stop you."

"See if you can, but you can't. You are all tied up currently."

"She may not be able to do anything at all, but we can Argost."

"Munya, Abbey, Van Rook handle the intruders. I'll handle Miss Miranda, from here."

I watched the battle, and that's when the rope jolted on me, and it began to lower itself. Looking down I finally realized what the metal tank was.

"My little ones haven't eaten in days. So have a nice dip, Miss Grey."

My heart was racing, and I could hear it pounding in my head.

"Can I get some help here please? Before I become dinner for the fish!"

"I didn't come up here to the controls for nothing, Miranda."

I looked up and saw Arthur, at the controls. Thank heaven, he was rescuing me from being eaten alive.

"Glad to see you could come, Arthur. So what's the plan? And how did you get up here without going against. . . .you used my matter transporter, did you?"

"Yes I used it, and the new plan was to find you and Komodo. You both went missing and we didn't realize it until fifteen minutes ago."

"That's nice to hear from you. Now can you untie me and get me down from here!"

Soon enough I was cut free, and given back my matter transporter back again. Now I can fight against Abbey, Van Rook, Argost and Munya.

"Lets go Arthur, We can't let them have all the glory."

We both soon joined the fight, and soon I was against Abbey.

"Never thought I get to see you again, _Abbey."_

"And I thought you were on the fishes menu for dinner!"

We both lunged at each other at the same time. We would hit or kick each other, block the others move, repeatedly over and over again. Out battle was becoming intense, and we were equally matched. I had no idea which on of us would win this battle. Everyone else stop their battles and watched ours.

It kept on going, and I wasn't tired a single bit. My heart was racing and my anger kept me going in the battle against my sister. The next part happen a bit too fast for me, but Abbey soon hit the cave wall, and was out cold. I could hear my breathing and I collapse to my knee's tired. The fight had taken all of my energy, and I won.

"ok so you defeated my apprentice, now you have to go against-"

We saw knock out bombs hit Van Rook, and he was soon up against the cave wall, before he could do anything to me.

"Knock out bombs, really Doyle."

"What he deserved it, and I wanted to use them anyways."

Something glinted in the ground before me. Everyone was distracted, and quickly enough I put it in my pocket, and walked over to the other's.

"We need to get out of here, before Argost blows up the entire mountain side."

"What about the object for Kur?"

"Argost will blow it up with the mountain side too, Drew."

"That is true Doc, alright lets go. We don't want to get caught in the explosion too."

"What if he is using the 'blow up the mountain' thing as a distraction mom."

"That is true, Zak. But what can we do. I mean the Ring of Lion could be anywhere in this mountain."

"Just to let you know sis, the bad guys are gone."

"Thanks for the update Doyle. So now what can we do Doc?"

"Lets get out o here and tell the rangers about the oil here. Miranda, open up a portal please."

"My pleasure of doing so."

Flipping out my matter transporter, I quickly had a portal open . Everyone began to go through it, and my arm began to shake. There was some pain going through it, and I soon remember that it was still injured badly.

"Coming Miranda?"

"Coming, Doc."

Stepping through the portal, and I was soon in the airship. Everyone around the room began to lounge around, and relax. At least we can act normal for now. A thought soon hit my head, and I pulled the object out of my pocket.

"Drew, do you believe that you know what this object is?"

"What is this. . . . .the Ring of Lion. How did you get it Miranda?!"

"When Abbey and I were battling, we must have uncovered it."

"Good thing that you noticed it and got it before Argost did. Now time its for the next clue of Kur, but we need to find out what it means to Kur and it's powers."

I realized soon enough that everyone was staring at the both of us, and they knew we were closer to Kur now.

"We can identify the Ring o Lion later, Drew. Lets get some sleep already, its been a long day."

Everyone began to turn in for the night. I lay the ring on the side table, and stared at it. They moonlight, manage to make it gleam and reflect the light off of the ring.

"You are a mystery, Ring of Lion."

My eyes closed, and I fell sleep. During my sleep I felt a wave of warmth, and then another one came. Only it was stronger then the first. Quickly I jolted upwards. The ring was floating there in the air, and I stared at it. My fist hit the wall, and I heard the sound of someone waking up, then the sound of running feet.

My door busted open, and I saw Arthur in the doorway. The ring fell down onto the floor, just as coldness took over the room. My breathing was heavy as I stared at the Ring of Lion.

The room lights soon turned on, and we both saw Zak behind Arthur with his parents. I soon took notice of Zak's face, it had a bit of a scared look on it, as we stared at the Ring of Lion.

"That ring is too powerful. What can we do to weaken it's powers mom? Dad?"

"I'm not sure Zak, were not sure at all baby. But why don't we call up, Paul. He might have some info on the Ring of Lion."

"Don't forget to call Agent Epsilon, mom."

"Of course, genius. He might have some info too."

I had the ring in my hand, and I was staring out the living room window.

"Why did it activate?"

"We don't know, Miranda. We just don't."

"Wee have to find an answer on it, before Argost does!"

"Calm yourself, Miranda. We'll get answer's soon. We need to be patient."

"I know Arthur, I know. But this ring has me so. . . . .confused, about it."

I felt Arthur grab my hand which held the ring. There was a small bit of intense heat, and we both let go. The ring held itself up in the air glowing, and just floated there between the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ring grew brighter, but the temperature didn't change this time. My heart was racing as Arthur and I stared at each other. I was betting his heart was racing too.

"This ring wants us to do something, Miranda. But what does it want us to do?"

"Arthur, think of it. It glowed and gave off heat when our hands touched. Maybe it wants us. . . . .together."

We both stared at each other for a while, not letting our eyes stray from one another. I took a step back, and looked away from Arthur. The Ring of Lion fell to the ground just after I did those quick movements.

"We should be going back to bed, Arthur. I'll see you when the sun rises. Goodnight, Arthur."

I grab the ring, and left the room quickly leaving Arthur behind who was currently confused and shock. He'll get out of the shock soon enough, I hope.

The door to my room soon closed and I slammed the ring onto the dresser. My heart was still racing, and I couldn't think straight. So many thoughts were going through my head, it was to hard for me to even think now.

"Why did the ring do that to me? That is not what rings are suppose to do."

My door open up, letting the hallway light into my room. The light disturbed me, and the door soon closed. Turning on my lamp, I saw Arthur by the ring.

"The ring wants us together, why?"

"Paul has heard of the ring, he's sending books on the Ring of Lion to Drew. We'll have our answers soon enough Miranda."

"But why does the ring -"

"We'll have our answers when the books get here Miranda. Go back to sleep now, it's midnight. We need our energy for later today, see you when the sun rises Miranda."

He soon left my room, and when he did I felt loneliness. Never has this happen to me before. Leaving my bed, I grabbed the ring and put it on. There was a bit of intense heat, but I resisted taking it off.

Then something happen to me. I could only see pitch blackness like I was blind, then memories came. How it felt mine and Arthur's hands connect, and how we stared at each other. It kept playing those memories over and over again, in my head. A few hours must have passed, because the moon seemed a bit lower in the sky. That's when I realized what the ring could truly be.

"A ring of fate. And if you decide on fate, that means my fate is to be with Arthur."

I needed to see someone about this, and the only one who had as much information as was Arthur. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked to his room. Gently I rapped on his door, and waited for it to open. His door soon open, and Arthur did not look like he was in a good mood.

"It's four in the morning Miranda. Please just go back to bed, now. You need your sleep."

"Arthur, I thing the Ring of Lion is one of the ring of the Fates."

His eyes grew wide, and he pulled me into his room. I fell onto his bed, while he searched through the bookshelf. I watched him through the entire thing until he found the book, he was looking for. Rings of Fates.

"Lets see now. Chapter seventeen: Leo of Ring, or formally known as the Ring of Lion. Hardly anything has been recorded or noted about it, Miranda. The Ring of Lion is said to combine Hera's and Aphrodite's powers of marriage and love. It was created by the Fates themselves, and then they made it vanish after someone missed used it."

We remained quiet as we stared at the ring. The feeling of sleep began to take over me, along with Arthur. I could see his eyes starting to droop, and I could almost feel myself yawning.

"May I stay here for tonight."

"Of course, Miranda."

I pressed myself against Arthur, and let sleep over come me. When my eyes closed, they didn't reopen. Sunlight streamed into the room, which bothered me. I could hear the sound of a heart beating, and slow breathing. I snuggled myself a bit more closer, not wanting for it to end.

"I know you are awake, Miranda. So stop pretending your not awake."

Opening one of my eyes, I looked up staring at Arthur. He can be a kill joy sometimes.

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon. We slept through breakfast, so come on, up you go."

I felt myself being forced up by Arthur. My body was waking up slowly, as Arthur sate me up.

"Why can't we sleep in for once, like the rest of the world does?"

"Because we are scientist, and we need to figure out secrets before the bad guys do. That's why we can't sleep in at all Miranda."

Our faces were only a few inches a part from one another. That's when I remember the incident about last night. Quickly I turned away from Arthur, and swung my legs over the bed. There was an awkward presence between the two of us, and I could feel it.

"You're going to keep on ignoring until we find a new place to hide the right, huh?"

"As long as it takes, Arthur. I won't fall under it's power, not one bit."

"Miranda think of this. Why did you trust me with your matter transporter? Why I was there to save you, before you became fish dinner? This happen all before the ring was found, so can you explain that to me, Miranda? I already have the pieces together."

"I'm just not sure Arthur, I don't know. I just don't."

"Maybe you have emotions for me, and you are ignoring it, but you don't realize it at all, Miranda."

My heart began pounding against my chest. I could feel myself blushing, my hand touched Arthur's hand. It was true on what he had said to me. I had ignored my feelings and emotions, and my love for him.

"You're right, Arthur. I have been ignoring my feelings. I guess I ignored them for so long, I forgot what it was like to have them."

He grasped my hand, and pulled me off of the bed with him. He had one hand on my back, and hold my hand in his. We spun around a few times in the room, close to almost dancing like you would in a ball, and I pressed myself against him. We both let out a small joyful laugh, and stared at one another.

"Then lets bring those emotions and feeling back, with these last few days we have together, Miranda."

It had only been a few days, and I spent as much time as I can with Arthur. Then it was time for us to part with one another. We all left one by one, to go back to our labs or where we are station at. Opening a portal, I stepped through it and was back in Antarctica.

There was a faint glow, and I realized I was still wearing the Ring of Lion. I clutched my hand into a fist, and stared at the ring. Where ever I went the wring will come with me, no matter what the circumstances truly are.

Almost an entire moth had passed by, in the blink of an eye. There had been recent reports of the scientist being attacked, and no one has heard from them at all. In fact, I haven't heard from Arthur, this past month. The remaining scientist, the Saturdays and I decided that we needed to look into this. It only took us a while to get the other scientist, and check their conditions. Some of them were either badly burned or injured after what had happen to them.

Finally we went to the final place on our list. Arthur's home. His home was in ruins, where ever we looked. Books were one the floor, furniture was destroyed, glass was almost everywhere on the floor, and claw marks were on the walls.

"Whatever happen, it must have been a terrible fight. But our main objective is to find Arthur. Who knows what his condition might be."

My heart lurched from the words Doc had spoken. Arthur could be badly injured or worse dead. We soon begun our search. It only took me a while to find a small, thing trail of blood, and so I followed it.

Each step that I took, my heart raced harder and faster. Soon enough I found him. Arthur was leaned up against a wall, with blood covering him. I ran over to him, and look over at his wounds. His vital area's were missed, but everywhere else he was inured badly.

"He wants. . . . .the ring, Miranda. . . .the Ring of Lion. . . . .Argost wants. . . .it."

"Please don't talk, Arthur. Save your energy."

I brushed the hair out of his face, and leaned him against me. From the doorway I saw Komodo sitting there, looking at us.

"Try and get the others here, Komodo."

He raced off, and was gone. I remained where I was, and didn't move a single inch. Tears had pricked my eyes, and started to slide down my cheecks. Something quickly wiped them away. Looking up, I saw Arthur also had tears in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, just fine. There is no need for tears right now, Arthur."

I shouldn't have even said that, at all. We don't even know what the out-come will be for Arthur at all, whether or not he will heal completely. More tears kept on coming, and they wouldn't stop. I don't know what happen next, but everything soon went black on me.

I sat up quickly in the medical room, my breathing was at a fast pace and I tried to gain control over it. There wasn't much for me to remember at all. Everything was all fuzzy on what happen. There was a faint pain in my head, and it began to get worse by the minutes.

"I see you're awake now, Miranda."

"Morning Arthur."

He stood there in the doorway, bandages were wrapped around his chest area. Standing up, I walked over to him and touched the bandages.

"Do your wounds hurt, Arthur?"

"Not as much, from a few days ago, Miranda. From what they look like, Doc said they'll be gone in a few days. I will be left with only scars."

"How long was I out cold?!""Only two days. Argost knocked you out, and cracked your skull a small bit. But he didn't get the Ring of Lion."

"Then who has it, Arthur?! Who has the ring?!"

"I have it, Miranda. So stop worrying."

I watched him reach into his pocket, and pulled out the ring. I soon noticed it was on a chain, and he put it around my neck. My heart began to pound, as he kept his hands on the back of my neck. Gently, I slipped my arms around his chest, and we both stood there for the moment.

"The others will be here in a few minutes. So we might want to stop holding onto each other like this, now."

That was one way to ruin a perfectly good moment. Pulling away, Arthur held the ring in his hand and stared at me. Our eyes didn't stray away from another, unlike last time. We both held onto this moment and wished for it to last.

There was knock on the door and I sat down on the bed quickly. The doors soon open, and Doc enter the room. Drew and Zak soon followed in, after him.

"Glad to see you are wake now, Miranda. Arthur managed to save the Ring of Lion, before Argost got to it. We are lucky this time, but Argost might have back up, when we see him again."

A cold chill went down my spine, and the hair on my neck stood up. Argost was getting closer and closer to the ring. But I can't allow him to get it, I just won't allow it.

"How are the other scientist, Doc?"

"They are already out of recovery, and are doing quiet fine. They'll be alright now."

Everyone was going to be alright. We had nothing to worry about, for now at least. But now I was holding the Ring of Lion again, I was now taking great concern for it.

"You're clear to leave the medical room now, Miranda. If I was you, I would relax for a while and not over stress myself."

We all left the room, and I say the other scientist in the living room or outdoors. We're all safe for now, until dangers rises again.

"Dr. Grey, are you okay? You seem to be a little distracted."

"Just wondering, you know playing around with my thoughts, that's all."

"Okay, then."

"Zak, did anyone tell you about my past, and what happen a long time ago."

"No, why?"

"Well when I told everyone about my dream, everyone else got quiet and a bit upset, but you had curious look on your face. And I have been thinking maybe you should know my past."

"I'm all ears Dr. Grey."

"I don't remember much after it, but a few of the other scientist might know. But I will tell you what I can from the beginning. My family was together once a long time ago, but we all got separated by force. My father wasn't home at the time, he couldn't protect us. My sister was only three, and they ripped her from my mother's arms and was taken away.

Soon they killed my mother. They couldn't find me at all. Just minutes after they came, they left in an instant. Everyone that I loved was gone, and I was alone. When nightfall came, is when the flames began to swarm and grow around me. IT was the same people from earlier that day, they knew I was still there in the house. Their main goal now is to kill me.

But I escaped, I ran far away from home never turning back. It only took them six years to fine me. But they didn't know I became more swifter, agile, smarter and flexible. But they had weapons, and they were just about to kill me right then and their. But the scientist got in their way. I'm not sure what happen next at all, but I do remember waking up days later in a medical room. That's how I met your father, Doc and Arthur.

That is all I can remember about my past at all. I can't remember what happen before, or what happen while I was out cold. You'll have to ask the others, and put the pieces together."

I watched him run off to some of the scientist. My head gave off a small little throbbing pain, and I rubbed the area where the pain was forming at. As each passing minute went by, the pain grew more and more. The pressure was building up, and it made my head throb worse. Soon a cool set of hands rested upon my forehead, and the pain began to ease of me.

"Does this feel any better for you, Miranda?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Arthur. The throbbing pain is starting to ease now."

We both stood there for a while enjoying the peace and quietness. I felt a bit of heat being forced on me, and I remember the Ring of Lion. We still needed to find more information about, and we barely had enough currently. I leaned up against Arthur, and let myself relax on him. I could feel him gently twirl one of the locks of my hair, with his fingers. I let this moment sink into my mind, not wanting to forget it at all. Letting my eyes close, I fell asleep up against Arthur.

My eyes soon busted open to the dim morning sun. Sweat dripped down my face, and down my neck. There was a lot of heat in my room, and it all felt humid to me. There was a small gentle glow, and I soon realized it was the Ring of Lion.

Suddenly I heard a light snoring in the room, and I looked down. Arthur lay there next to me still asleep, not even disturbed by me jolting upwards. Laying down again, I let my hair out of it's bun, and stared at Arthur. I could only hear his snoring and my breathing in the room. He soon turned over, and faced me. His glasses were off his face, and his hair was all messy. Gently I rubbed his hair down with my fingers, but it didn't do much good at least his hair looked a bit more neater. His eyes slowly open, and I could see his irises were a light brown, close to being a chocolate brown.

"Morning Arthur."

He gently picked up one of my longer locks of hair, and looked at it. The sun hit it directly, and it's color turned to a light shade of amber. Arthur soon pressed my lock of hair, against his lips, and I felt myself blush because of that.

"Shall we get ready for today, Miranda?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I changed into a new pair of clothes quickly, and returned to Arthur's room. He was sitting there on his bed, and I could see the scars on him. They covered his arms, shoulders, chest and a bit of his torso area. Some of the wounds still had bandages over them. Closing the door quietly, I left his room and headed downstairs.

My heart was beating in a frenzy, like I was going into cardiac arrest. I tried to calm myself down, but my heart only began to beat faster. There was a loud ringing in my ears, and my sight began to go blurry on me. Someone had shouted my name, but I couldn't tell who exactly at all. I suddenly felt myself fall, but someone stopped me before I hit the stairs. Barely I could make out their faces. My eyes fully closed, and I felt myself go under.

"Do you think she will be alright, Doc?"

"She is currently out cold Arthur. I can assure you that she will be fine. We have her currently stabilized now. The cardiac arrest could have killed her, but we manage to get to the area in time. She'll be just fine, I can promise you that. She'll wake up, when her mind tells her to wake up."

I was left alone in the room, with Miranda. I moved her bangs out of her eyes, and stared at her. This is what it feels like to be helpless, when you can't defend someone.

"I wish there was a way to prevent it from ever happening to you, Miranda."

Only a few days have passed, and Miranda hasn't waken up yet. For three days, I tried staying by her side, with what time I had. She was beginning to become conscious again, but very slowly. The end of this week soon came, Miranda had finally awaken. I felt her grasp my hand, and I finally looked at her. Her eyes were open, and they were a bit darker in color then they use to be.

Miranda manage to sit herself up, and I pulled her into a hug. I could feel myself shaking, as I held Miranda in my arms. Relief washed over in an instant. I could relax now, Miranda was going to be just fine now, just fine.

"You gained some more grey hair, Arthur."

Her voice sounded like it was going crack, and I realized she looked a bit more fragile. I had to be careful with her now, until she is better. When I looked down at Miranda, she was already asleep. Gently I lay her down, and kissed her forehead.

Leaving the room, I stared at her. She looked peaceful in her sleep, almost like she was cast into a spell. Just as I left, I began to realize something even more. It felt like a new hope, but it wasn't at all. Something more, something far more then a new hope it was something else.

Days went by, and Miranda health increased by the days. I did some research on Miranda's past [word had gotten out that Zak knew about her past somewhat now] and I found the place where she once lived. A new house now stood, where the old one once stood. Her father was still alive, and I knew she will have to face.

"Where are we going, Arthur."

"We need to get Abbey first, Miranda. After we get her, I am taking you two somewhere that might be familiar."

Miranda stayed quiet for the rest of the way, after we got Abbey. Only two hours had passed, and we soon enter a forested area. The roads got bumpier, and harder to drive on. Soon the forested started to thin out, and I could see the house up ahead.

"Where are we, Arthur?"

"We are going to a place where the both of you once lived. The owner, Prof. Grey, is waiting for us to arrive."

They both gave me a confused look, and I had to give them a explanation of some kind.

"The fire, Abbey taken away, the people who attacked you. Do you remember that, Miranda?"

Her eyes went wide, and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I knew she didn't want to be reminded much about that, but I caused her to reflect her own past. Soon we pulled up in front of the house, and we all got out of the car. The house looked almost like the original house. One of the doors open up, and I saw Prof. Grey in the doorway. He had the same eye and hair color as Miranda. Some of his facial features matched Abbey and Miranda. They were both unsure on what to do. So I decided to do something for them.

"Prof. Grey, meet Abbey and Miranda Grey. Your daughters that went missing a long time ago."

He walked down towards them, and hugged them both. I could see tears had started to go down Miranda's cheeks. The feeling of joy was in her eye's as she looked at me. I nodded my head, and grinned at her. Miranda soon broke away from her father, and came over to me.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miranda. It was something I could do for you."

She wrapped her arms around me neck, and kissed me. I could feel like there was something in the kiss we are having. We both soon broke apart, and I kept my arms around her waist. We both happily grinned at each other, with love and respect in each other's eyes.

Days had gone by, and both Miranda and I had to keep our relationship from the others a secret. They were going to figure out one way or another, but currently they had no clue about it at all.

"We lost the next two clues to Kur! Argost beat us right to them!"

"Argost expected us to have a set back like this, Drew. He knew somehow, and decided to take advantage of it. He did all of this, we get distracted and get the two pieces to Kur.""Doc, honey lets be rational about this. He followed the wrong lead. I looked at the Kur stone, and the pictures were backwards. So we can get the pieces now before Argost does."

"Unless he figured it out, before we could have. And the next piece is located. . . .where is it located, Drew?"

"It's located. . . . . .wow. It's close to where your station at Miranda. So lets head down to Antarctica."Alight right then, let go. We can't waste anymore time then we already have."

The airship soon took off, and we headed towards Antarctica. It was going to be a long while before we reached our destination. Everyone started to do their own things around the airship: research, combat practice or just lounge around. Both Miranda and I had decided to do combat against one another.

"Doing better today, then two days ago with training."

"Well you have been urging me to train, and get better for the past week, Miranda. So yeah, I have been doing better."

We have been battling against one another for a few days now. Both of us kept dodging the others moves or blocking them. I could fell myself grow tired, and feel a bit sore.

"Why don't we take a break, Miranda?"

"Alright, then. We can rest for a little while, but after that it's back to practice. Besides you are more beat up then me."

My heart was pounding and I could hear it in my ears, but it was starting to fade. Wrapping my arms around Miranda, I pulled her close into a hug. We remained like this for a while, until the airship was hit by something. We both ran out of the training room, and headed to the bridge.

"Doc, I can't keep the airship steady. These winds are to strong, and with this snow flurrying all around us quickly, I can't see a thing! Brace yourself for impact!"

The airship began to fall out of the sky quickly, as we dived nose towards the ground. Everyone quickly grabbed something, as we braced for impact. The airship hit the snow covered ground with full force, and we heard the shattering of glass. Everyone began to stand up, and we notice how much damaged there was.

"Thank heavens we are all alright. Is anyone badly injured?"

"No we are all fine, Miranda. This is a lot of damaged, it will be a while before the airship starts running again. Something caused this snowstorm to be quite powerful, but what figure out what exactly?"

"I don't think we need to, Dr. Saturday."

"What is that, Paul?"

"Amarok!"

We all saw the giant human-wolf in front on the airship. A loud howl soon ripped through the air, and it vanished in the snow storm. I felt Miranda grip my hand, and I looked at her. Her eyes were wide, and her face was a bit pale.

"Okay, it's alright everyone. The Amarok is gone now, we can relax. Paul can you explain how something like that, got down here?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Saturday. It's native in Canada, and it's quite hard for something like that to get down here. Unless someone brought it down here."

"And that someone has to be Argost or Van Rook. Lets divide up into teams: Paul, Henry, Drew and I will stay here and fix the airship. Arthur, Miranda, Epsilon, Zak you guys go after the piece for Kur."

"Whoa back up, Doc. You're letting our son go out there in this blizzard, with that cryptid running around, and bad guys out there?"

"Yes I am. I don't like the idea either, but he is the only one that can control the Amarok. Plus he will be with Arthur, Miranda, and Epsilon, he won't be alone."

"Well alright, but Fiskerton goes with them. Komodo and Zon can't handle the coldness well. Lets get you guys suited up for this, come on."

We were all soon ready for the mission, and headed out. Just only half ways through to getting there we ran into Abbey and Van Rook.

"Looks like we have guest's, Abbey."

"Glad to see me again, dear sister?"

"You know I am never glad to see you! You are an enemy to the Secret Scientist, Abbey!"

"One question though, how is your boyfriend doing?"

"Can we fight already or are we just going to become popsicles here, Abbey?"

"Lets fight then, I was getting bored of you and Abbey doing all of the talking, and seeing no action."

We all charged at one another, and the began the battle. Abbey seemed to have gotten better at fighting, but I had a plan up my sleeve, that can take her by surprise.

"Now Doyle!"

He dived down through the clouds, and grabbed Abbey by her arms. I watched him take her high up, and throw her into a snow bank.

"Uncle Doyle! Thanks for the back up."

"No problem little-man. It was Miranda who asked me to come along with you guys. Back up never hurts to have around."

Van Rook had somehow fled the fight, and we continued on with our mission. The blizzard seemed to get harder and harder to get through, and a harder time to get to our destination. Everyone remained silent as we continued to walk through the snow. Harsh wind began to pick up with more speed, and the temperature began to drop rapidly.

"We need to turn back, now! If we go deeper into this storm, who knows what dangers will come at us!"

"If we turn back now Uncle Doyle, Argost or Van Rook will get the Kur piece! We can't let that happen, and let the bad guys win!"

"That's true, little-man. Okay, so do you have a better plan or idea then?"

I felt everyone stare at me, and I soon got the answer before they could even ask me it at all.

"Alright already, just stop staring at me. You'll owe me for this one."

Pulling out my matter transporter, I open a portal and everyone began to go through it. Finally I stepped through, and the portal closed behind me. The surroundings were different. Ancient ice pillars, old writings, and drawings lay about everywhere.

"I'm getting a feeling like there is a lot of power here, like ancient power or something. I felt something like this before, back in Canada. Whatever this power is, it is really strong."

"Tae caution of that then, Zak. Who knows what will happen. Lets keep on moving then, we don't want Argost or Van Rook to claim the next piece. "

We kept on moving towards the piece to Jure. Our path was clear, and we saw no sign of danger coming at us. Finally we reached the room where the piece was held. Up ahead of us we saw an alter, and on the alter was another ring.

"Drew, can you get us any info on this ring?"

"_That is the ring Aqua of Speed. It turns the user into water and can take form of anything. IT also gives the user super-human speed."_

"Thank you for the information Drew. Lets be careful with the ring. It is stronger then the Ring of Lion."

I watched Arthur start to pick it up, but something happen. The ring blasted him backwards, and he soon hit the wall.

"So the ring is being feisty on you, hmmm. That is very interesting."

We were soon caught in a tangle of vines, and the lifted us up high into the air.

"The ring doesn't belong to you! We will never let you have it, Argost!"

"But you see there is nothing you can do to stop me. You are all tangled up in my vines here."

We watched him head towards the ring, and I could feel my anger growing inside, ready to snap at any moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I watched with anger in my eyes, as Argost grabbed onto the ring Speed of Aqua. Soon I remember that Zak was the only one here, with experience against Argost.

"Zak, do you know any way to get us out of these vines?"

"One way, we need to cut them. But we don't have my mom's fire sword with us."

"What about your Claw? Use it to hit the area where the stem is growing at, if the stem is disconnected from the roots it can't do anything at all."

"Good idea, Dr. Grey. I'll give it a shot."

I watched Zak grab his Claw, and use the claw end at the stem. The Claw gripped the stem, and Zak pulled on it. There was a loud snapping sound, and the vines began to fall apart on us. Everyone soon landed on the ground, and we all stared at Argost. He held on his hand the ring Speed of Aqua. Everyone ran right at him, but he blasted us back with the power of water. We watched him transform into water, and he was gone like that.

"He got away, with the ring."

"This is now bad, huh?"

"Yes it is very bad, Zak. He is one step closer to Kur, and all he needs now is the third and first ring, in order to get to the next step. But this mission isn't over yet, we need to handle that Amarok still."

We all got up, and went off to handle the Amarok, that was roaming around. Outside the blizzard had gotten far more worse.

"I'll open a portal so we can get to the airship, and avoid this storm and the Amarok all together."

"Good idea, Dr. Grey. I just want to avoid the Amarok and this blizzard for a while. We can wait until they are calmed down enough. If the Amarok is calm then the blizzard will ease."

"Thanks for the information, Zak. Lets get going, the portal is open now."

We all stepped through the portal, and into the airship. The repairs were done, and everyone else was lounging around. They all perked up, when they saw us come through the portal.

"Thank god you are all alright. We were starting to worry about you all."

"We're fine, Doc. Argost now has the second ring in his hand. We need to get third ring, before Argost does."

"Don't worry about the rings for now. We need to take care, of this Amarok first. For now lets get some rest, it's been a long day now."

We all turned in for the night, but Zak gave me a look of curiosity. I stopped where I was going, let Zak catch up to me. We both walked in quiet for a while, and someone had to talk to the other soon.

"Alright go ahead, and ask me your question."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean, by that Zak?""Well Abbey brought it up, earlier today and it got me wondering who."

"You wouldn't like who Zak. You would go ranting for a bit, if you know who exactly."

"Come on just tell me! I'll keep it a secret promise, please tell me!"

"Alright, but don't tell anyone. My boyfriend is Arthur Beeman."

"UFO guy! How do you even stand him, Dr. Grey?! I mean he talks about UFO's, and other alien stuff like erratic flight patterns, high frequency sound waves, power fluctuations!"

I watched him rant for a while, about Arthur. He needed to cool off for a bit, until he is done ranting.

"Are you done ranting now, Zak? I want to go to bed here."

"Yeah, okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

I continued walking down the hall, and saw Arthur standing in his doorway. He didn't seem to have a happy look on his face. I knew he was not pleased with me.

"Why did you tell him about us?"

"He would have kept on asking, and not give up until he gets his answer."

"But he doesn't approve of me and my whole UFO study."

"Arthur, really just because he doesn't approve of your study, doesn't mean he looks up to you here and there. You have something's that Zak shows interest in, though I'm not sure what exactly."

"So basically he is neutral to me? And because we are neutral we get our disagreements with each other, but not all the time."

"That does sound like a logical reason, on why you two disagree a lot. But I thing you two are both negative to each other, and not neutral."

"Logical or not, I do know something about us."

Arthur wrapped his arms around me waist, and began to kiss me on my lips. A small laugh escaped through my lips, and I kissed Arthur back. I could feel my blood racing, and I felt wide awake.

"Lets go to bed, Miranda. We need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"And I am not even tired yet."

"You will be when you are relaxed for a while, Miranda."

Arthur dragged me over to his bed, and snuggled me on top of him. He kept his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. He was right of course, I grew tired after I relaxed for a while. My eyes had fully closed, when Arthur had let my hair from it's bun. I could fell my locks of hair, drift and rest upon my shoulders.

Waking up, I could feel Miranda still resting on top of me. Gently enough, I managed to move her off of me without waking her. Leaving the room, Zak stood there in front of the doorway, in the middle of the hallway.

"Dr. Beeman."

"Skunk-do."

"Can we talk in private? Let's say outside."

"Alright then."

We both walked quietly outside, and I waited for him to talk.

"Go ahead, and say what you want to say."

"What is wrong with you, ?! I man wouldn't you do alien research stuff all the time? I have you seen you linger around Miranda a lot, and she does the same! You two are acting really off here and there, and only me, Francis, Doyle, Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo and Paul noticed it. You and Miranda are in love, I get that and all. But what happen with you all of the mumbo-jumbo stuff of aliens?! You completely avoid half of it now!"

I stared at Zak, with my eyes wide. He completely took me off guard with his words. I was lacking in some of my research here and there, but not by much.

"Lets head inside the airship, and talk about this calmly. The blizzard is calm down for now, but who knows how long."

We both walked inside the airship, without saying a single word to each other. I could feel Zak glaring at me, as we walked into the kitchen. Sitting down on a stool, I removed my glasses and rested my head against the counter.

"You're right."

"Whoa, wait. I'm right? You're suppose to say I'm wrong and all, and we continue arguing. You really have lost your mind, Dr. Beeman."

"No you hit dead on. I have lacked in my research bit after bit, and so has Miranda. We both linger near each other, so we can stay close. The mumbo-jumbo stuff of aliens, I have been writing it down, documenting it on tape, and hope to work on it later.

Miranda and I we are catching up with our research now. We sometimes combine our research, and we uncovered a few new secrets, but we aren't sure what exactly. Do you need a better explanation?"

"No, I thing that will do. But why do you and Miranda stick together a lot?"

"We stick together because of what happen to us. We pulled through this far together. If we weren't together and more thing happen we would just leave. But we can't we're in this together, and we can't let the bad guys win. Miranda, and I rely on each other for support, and to count on one another in the time of need."

"Wow never thought of hearing something like that from you, Dr. Beeman"

"You're still young and all. But us adults we get things that you kids don't see half of the time. Sometimes it's the other way around. Now that I am thinking of it, I am quite glad that we are talking naturally like this without arguing at each other."

"Yeah, we got a few things cleared up between us. So friends?"

"Alright friends."

We both shook hands with each other, and left the room. Returning to my room, Miranda was still there asleep. Gently I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me. She stirred a small bit, but didn't wake up. Gently I kissed her and let my eyes close.

I woke up later on that morning, and Miranda was still asleep. Getting up, I accidentally woke up Miranda. Her eyes open, and I picked her up in my arms. She snuggled up against me, and I held her close to me.

"Lets get ready, and hand that Amarok once and for all, Miranda."

Everyone was soon prepared, and we left the airship. The sun was high in the sky, and it nearly made the artic snow blinding to us.

"Okay that Amarok has to be asleep or is in a good mood, if the weather is like this. Lets get the Amarok under control, and back where it came from."

It took us a while to find the place where the Amarok was at. The Amarok had sense us in it's presences and let out a loud howl. The sky began to grow dark, and soon the snow started to fall heavier. Suddenly the Amarok charged at us, and began to attack.

Grenades blasted us backwards, and we all landed in different areas not far away from each other.

"Wasn't that a fun blast for all of you?"

"Worst pun ever, Abbey."

"Shut up, Doyle. I cam here to fight, but I'm not going to fight against you."

She threw another set of grenades, and we all managed to dodge them successfully. Soon Argost and Piecemeal joined her. The opponent in front of me was Abbey. Miranda was helping Drew and Doc against Argost. Zak, Fiskerton, Doyle and Henry were against Piecemeal. Paul and Epsilon were handling the Amarok.

I manage to slam Abbey against an ice wall, and she struggled to get free from my grasp.

"Listen to me Abbey! Is this how it's always going to be?! Is it! I've seen you in a happier time before with Miranda, at your side. Do you always wish to battle everyday, and not be with your love one? Or do you want to stop all of this, and at least get some happiness in your life?"

She stopped struggling against my grip, and I let her go. She slumped to the ground, and I knew she was thinking of her life. Shaking my head, I looked at the other battles that were going on. Doc, Drew and Miranda were winning their's, Zak, Fiskerton, Doyle, and Henry already won their battle, both Paul and Epsilon had the Amarok under control.

I was soon hit with a lot of great force, and I tumbled backwards. I looked up, and notices Miranda on top of me. There was a small trickle of blood going down her face, and she was gripping her arm.

"I swear, I thing he may have broke my arm."

"And I swear I might have some major bruises from you, Miranda. But we'll be alright, you can go and baby-sit Abbey over there."

"Alright then, it will give me a break from battling."

I helped her stand up, and I soon joined the battle against Argost. Argost and Piecemeal soon fled from the battle, but Abbey didn't join them. She remained behind, as they left.

"What will your decision be, Abbey?"

"Wait, Arthur. You gave her a decision, should we all at least talk about this first."

"It's a simple decision offer, Doc. She can leave the life she has been living now, or stay with the life she has now and battle us. It's her call, so what is your decision Abbey?"

"If I chose one path there will be many battle between you and me, and if I chose the other path we won't have to fight each other. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, Abbey. We can leave as allies, and or we fight now and remain as enemies. You chose the path, Abbey. We can't chose it for you."

We all watch her stand up, and look at us. She had regret and sorrow in her eyes, and I knew her decision was final.

"Miranda, if you need me, you can find me where dad is."

We stare at her walking away, and I pulled Miranda close to me. She had a puzzled look on her face, and I grinned at her. "She choose not to fight us, she left peacefully. Abbey didn't see things at our point of view of chaos, but now she has seen a small bit of it. All Abbey needs now is time, and take a look at things differently."

I kissed Miranda on the top of her head, and kept her close to me. Everyone started to leave, back to the airship. Epsilon and Paul said they will take the Amarok home when they can. I stared at Miranda, and she was looking out of the window. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her on the lips.

"Everything is going to be fine now, Miranda. We can relax now, so stop worrying."

"I know, but I'm worried about Abbey."

"She said she'll be with your father, and that is home."

"I guess you are right, but she'll make the right choices now, I guess."

Gently I kissed Miranda on the lips, and I felt her kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, Arthur was already gone, and so I got ready for the day. Everyone else was up, and doing their own thing. Paul, Henry, and Doyle were playing poker. Drew and Doc were in the kitchen, and I saw Arthur was on the couch with his nose in one of his books.

Doyle looked up when he saw me, Paul and Henry soon followed his example. Drew looked over the counter, and looked at me. I didn't noticed that they were staring at me as I walked over to Arthur. I kissed Arthur on the cheek, and he looked up at me with a bit of joy in his eyes.

"Umm, Miranda you do know we all saw you kiss Arthur."

"And Drew, just to let you know Doyle, Zak, Francis, Paul, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon knew that something was going on between me and Arthur."

"You guys knew it before we did?"

"We didn't know they were dating at all, sis."

"I knew that they were dating each other."

"Since when Zak?"

"The night Dr. Grey, Dr. Beeman, Fiskerton, Epsilon, Doyle and I got back after the mission with the second ring."

"The rings! Thanks for the reminder, Zak. We need to get searching for it. Doc, do you have any information on the third ring?"

"Nothing yet, Drew. We are still currently researching more on the ring. It will be a while."

"Okay we have time. Oh and that reminds me. Zak, you need to clean your room, cause I know you haven't done it yet.

Everyone began to get back to what they were doing before hand. Jumping over the couch, I snuggled up onto Arthur. He looked down at me, and kisses my forehead. Letting my eyes close, I fell asleep snuggled next to Arthur.

My memories and thoughts began to wander of everything both Arthur and I did together. How he was there for me, and I was there for him. Every time that he held me close, when he kissed me, and the time we enjoyed each other. Then the horrible memories, began to take over. I don't wish to explain any of them at all. Each of the memories flashed one by one, repeating over and over again.

Sitting up quickly, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. My breathing had speed up, to where I was gasping. A cold set of hands was pressed against my head, and I looked up to see Arthur. He had a panic look in his eyes, as he stared at me.

"Just some nightmares, Arthur, that's all. Didn't need to make you worry, about me Arthur. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Miranda. You can relax now, you're safe here. So don't worry."

He pulled me close into a hug, and kept me held close. We remained like that for a few minutes, until I was calm enough to talk.

"What where the nightmare's about?"

"Us. The horrible things that happen to us. The dream started out good, with good memories of us, then it turned horrible."

"At least it's all over now. Come on, why don't we go outside."

He dragged me off of the couch, and led me outside. The sun was hardly peeking out from behind the clouds, so outside wasn't to blinding to us. We both walked in quiet for a while, while a tiny little plan formed in my head. Gathering up some snow, I threw it at Arthur's back.

"Alright, I knew you threw it."

I watch him gather up some snow, and throw it at me. Ducking quickly, I began to run off, as Arthur threw some more snowballs at me. I was laughing, and having fun at the same time. It had been a long while, since I had this much fun. Soon enough, Arthur tackled me down to the ground, and we rolled down a small slope of snow. I could here him also laughing with me.

"I think we had enough fun, for today?"

"I don't think we had enough fun, Arthur. Guess Zak has it easy for now, maybe we should invite him to our snowball war. I mean he can some fun in his life here and there right?"

"Go ahead, then Miranda. I'm not going to stop you. It will at least get more fun in our life."

It only took a few minutes, before the snowballs were being launched at us.

"Two against two. Lets see how well they are against us, Miranda."

"We may have more throwing experience then them, Arthur. But don't under estimate how they work together. Drew did say they are quite good working together."

"So then lets work together."

We launched snowballs back and forth at each other. We were all having fun with the snowball war. I accidentally tumbled backwards, and pulled Zak down wit me. By the time we stopped tumbling, we were laughing our heads off.

We all ended the snowball war soon enough, and headed inside. I was a bit tired from the excitement, so I leaned up against Arthur for support. Even Arthur looked tired from the fun we had. I felt Arthur kiss my head, and put his arm around my waist.

"I have a question, that has been at the top of my tongue for a while, and I have been needing to ask you."

"And that question is, Arthur?"

He pulled my against him, and nuzzled my neck. I laughed a small bit, and turned around to where we were face to face.

"Go ahead and ask me the question already, Arthur. Cause if your not going to me, I'll be throwing another snowball in your face."

He kissed me on the forehead, and put his head on my shoulder.

"Will you marry me, Miranda?"

I could feel myself stiffen a small bit at the question. My heart was racing quickly, and I could fell myself blush. Quickly enough I kissed Arthur on the lips, and pulled away.

"Yes, I'll marry you Arthur!"

I felt Arthur pick me up, and twirl me around. We were both laughing, and we fell to the ground. He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back. We were both going to be happy together, and we both knew it. He picked me up in my arms, and carried me back to the airship.

I looked down at Miranda, and saw she had fallen asleep. Walking into her room, I gently set her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Grinning I felt pleasure and happiness within me, and left the room. Going to my room, I began to research UFO's once more. Hours went by, and I didn't even noticed how dark it was currently.

"Mark it. Hour five, eighteen minutes, forty-nine point seventeen seconds. A fake. Crop circles happen at night! Why can't people get things like these right at all! If they see it during the day, then it is some prank happening!"

I heard my bedroom door open, but not even bothered to look up to see who enter.

"Arthur, it's time for dinner. So come on, lets get going."

"I need to finish, analyzing and documenting this so call "alien footage" on this tape first."

The screen to my TV turned off right before. I could feel myself twitching, and ready to yell at the person. Someone kissed me on the cheek, and I felt myself stop.

"I think it's time for you to come back to Earth for a while, Arthur. Your little space trip is on stand by."

I starred at Miranda, and pulled her into a hug. Barely I could hear her soft laughter. She managed to get out of the hug, and pulled me off the bed, leading me to the kitchen. Paul, Epsilon, Henry had returned to their labs, and Doyle had been hired to do a mission. That left, Drew, Doc, Miranda, Zak, Komodo, Zon, Fiskerton, and me here in the airship. We al started to talk about our research and strange things, over dinner. "Weird sightings have been happening over the country side of Switzerland, and in a day or so I'll be heading out there to check it out."

"Lets hope you don't get abducted, by the "aliens" that are over there, Dr. Beeman."

"Been abducted before, Hairgel. I still remember half of my abductions. But don't get Area 51 on my back at all, we don't want them to brain wash me and stuff."

I could feel everyone staring at me. The abductions still lingered in my mind. Escaped with my memories on what happen six times, and the other times I couldn't remember. But with the times I couldn't remember I always woke up in the hospital established by us Secret Scientist.

"And I'm dating the man who studies UFO's and been a victim to aliens, but I truly don't care."

"Well it's getting late, we all should be heading to bed. Night everyone!"

"That is so weird of Zak to do. Usually he would just complain about his bed time, but I guess we freaked him out with the UFO stuff."

Both Drew and I remained in the kitchen as the others left. We were both cleaning up the kitchen, and I decided to break the silence that was between us.

"What do you think of Arthur, Drew?"

"Well he's a hard worker, loves you like crazy, and has a caring feeling for you. So why do you ask?"

"Well both Arthur and I are going to get married."

"Whoa, I did not see that coming at all. You marrying Dr. Beeman the UFO guy."

We both stared at Zak, who was standing right behind us.

"You better keep it a secret Zak."

"Mom, this is huge! I mean the others should hear about it!"

"Zak, honey they will hear about it, when Miranda and Arthur are ready to tell them. Now it's your bedtime, actually half an hour past your bedtime, so night sweetie."

We watched him walk off, and made sure he was out of hearing range.

"Who would have though you and Arthur would end up really together."

"I know. Both Arthur and I are still trying to process up becoming engaged."

"You two are happy together, so you guys make a good couple. But you two do have different positions in the Secret Scientist. Won't that strain your relationship?"

"It might, but we'll work out something. There is always a way or two to combine our things together."

"True, but don't make your relationship last in engagement forever. Something bad can occur, and you know that as a fact."

"I know, Dew. But look at you and Doc, you two are married and have a biological son, and adoptive kids."

"That because we both study the same thing, and we have Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon to keep us together. But if Arthur makes you happy and all, then go for it. It's your choice not mine."

We both turned in for the night, and headed to bed. Arthur was waiting there still awake, and I quickly changed into some nightwear. He pulled me close to him, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has gone by, and Arthur has been contacting me to see if I was fine. I haven't seen Abbey in a while or my father, so I decides to see how they were. It had been quite a while since I last visited my home. My father greeted me with a hug, and I could see Abbey doing housework.

I had known more about Abbey, and my father then my own mother. There was a picture of her in my father's study, and I almost looked like her. Her hair was a red close to mine, freckles dazzled over her cheeks, and her eyes had the feeling of joy in it.

I took notice of my surroundings, and saw some old boxes by my father's desk. Opening them up, there were some undercover gear in the boxes. Comm. Links, lock-pick sets, graveling hooks [miniature ones at that], miniature camera's, and many other things.

"I see you found your mother's old spy-gear."

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, dad. I'm sorry. I'll put it back where I found it."

"No, Miranda don't even bother with that. It may have belonged to your mother, but she always wanted to five it to her first born child."

"That means me huh?"

"Yes it does, Miranda. She would have wanted you to have the spy gear, Miranda."

I watched my father leave the room, leaving me behind with my mother's spy-gear. Underneath my mother's gear was a note, but it was more like an entry to a journal:

_I accidentally activated the tracking device, and now my family is in danger. I have been gone for at least seventeen years, of being a spy. We had a rule, that if we were to vanish we would be killed. I do not know how long it will be before the get to me._

_Forgive me, my love, my beloved daughters. I pray that they do not come after you, and give you the same punishment as me. My love is with all of you, so I hope you all to be safe. _

I set the letter down on the ground, and I put my head against my knee's. My mother was killed due to her vanishing from her job.

"Miranda, your boyfriend is down stairs waiting for you."

"Thanks, Abbey."

I picked up the note, and tucked it into my pocket and headed downstairs. There was a small bit of laughter here and there, and I could see my father happily talking to Arthur.

"There you are, Miranda. We need to be going now. In about three hours a meeting will be talking place. And I'm betting Miranda hasn't told you the new yet, huh?"

"She hasn't told me much at all. She's been up in my study looking at her mother's spy gear. So what is the new, Dr. Beeman?"

"Both Miranda and I are getting married, Prof. Grey."

"Never thought that you would get married, Miranda. You've been known as the solo-type, but I can see that he changed your view on that. Dr. Beeman take good care of her, she's more important to me then what you think."

We said our good bye's and left my father's home.

"You got back early. Figured it about the abnormal activity and what was causing it?

"It was all fake. A group of teenagers were displaying small control plans with flashing lights in the sky. They are currently under arrest for taking over three ware house. So how come your father said you are more important to him then what I think?"

"It's because I look like my mother, and I remind him of her. I wish that knew more of her. I was only nine years old when she was killed, and Abbey was taken."

"Everything is okay now, Miranda. When the meeting is over we will look up your mother, and learn more about her."

Arthur pulled me close, and put his arms around me. He always made me happy, and I made him happy. Lover as they called it was powerful, and it's what I'm feeling with Arthur right now. I kissed him on the cheek, and he grinned at me.

I felt Arthur slip something onto my finger, and I looked down to see a ring. Sapphires, emeralds were enlaces with gold, and it had two pearls on either side of the emeralds. A bit fancy, but it was an engagement ring. On the inside of I could see small engraved letters: _Made by the Beeman Family_. Looking up I could see Arthur walking over to his ship, and I ran quickly to catch up.

"How did you get the emeralds, sapphires, pearls and gold?"

"My family found a few places where the emeralds, and sapphires were uncommon. My uncle send me the gold, while my father gave me the pearls. So it's a gift from my family to us for our engagement."

"And you have the other one, Arthur?"

"Yes, the other one is on my finger. Now lets not say too many yes's to each other. We'll save them for the big day."

"The wedding plans! We need to set the date, invite our families, friends. Get the-"

"Lets go for something simple, Miranda. I don't want it to be a big classy thing. Something small, a bit elegant and simple. How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty good, but we still got to plan a lot things though, Arthur. So don't think you get out of the loop so easily. At least it will be only our father's meeting each other. . . . ."

"Yeah I know, mother can't meet mother. But my mother will understand, she understands a lot of things that people tell her. So don't worry about it, Miranda."

Fours weeks have gone by, and horrible things have been happening around the world. Cryptids were reappearing close to civilization area's, and people were missing or getting hurt. And when the weeks went by, it was getting worse by the days.

"This problem keeps getting worse by the days! We need to find the source and take it down!"

"Paul relax, if we can find the next place that is to be targeted, then we can take it down."

"That's true Doc. But how can we find the next place that is going to be target?"

"Maybe there is a pattern to all of this. The area's have low population, easy area's to hide people, hardly any outside help. So can we find area's that are based off of that."

"I believe we can, but the area's are far apart. Lets do this on a visual map."

A giant world map appear before us, and we started to pinpoint the area's. It took us a while, and we finally finished.

"All of these dots form two letters: V. V. Who else do we know that has these very exact initials for their name?"

"Argost. Why is he doing all of this? What are his intentions for all of this going on? It just doesn't add up."

"Doc, honey, he wants power. So he'll release any cryptid that he finds and destroy our world."

"And we can't surrender to him at all, if we do then our world will fall under him. We are scientist for heaven sake, we can't let the bad guys win."

"Miranda has a point about that. We won't surrender to him, we just can't. So what's our plan, Doc?"

"Well, Argost will for this town that is on the eastern border of South America. So we head there, and defend the town."

"Alright then lets get going, we have our destination and a mission to do."

We all headed off to the airship, but Arthur held me a bit.

"Should we tell them about us, Miranda?"

"After all of this is over with, then we can tell them. Right now everyone is tense, and when we are all at ease then we tell them. Right now it's not the best."

"Alright then, Miranda. The new will wait then."

He kissed me on the lips, and he pulled me onto his spaceship. It took a while to reach our destination, and we arrived just when Argost did.

"Well, you scientist caught on very quickly. Now Munya, why don't you be a good helper and release our little tiger friends."

Munya open the door, and we saw some giant tigers come out.

"Is that all you got? Just some big pussy cats, Argost."

"Zak, don't underestimate those cryptids. Who knows what powers they have, or how strong they are."

One of the tigers charged right at us, and we began to attack. We managed to get out of the way, and it's trail grew two feet long spikes.

"Okay, now I see why I shouldn't underestimate that huge tiger. What do we do now?"

"Try to take it down Hairgel, That's what we do."

Every single one began to at least control the tigers as best that we can. These giant cats lashed out at us, and it was getting hard to get them under control.

"Avoid the tail at all cost! We can't let it touch us, even a small little cat can be fatal to us."

"Yeah, we figured that out when it sliced the tree. SO don't think that-"

One of the tigers had jumped on top of Doyle, and pinned him to the ground. We all stood there in fear, and then saw it licked Doyle's face.

"Okay, okay. I deserve this, now get off of me!"

It leaped off of Doyle, and began to roll around on the ground.

"They got defensive because we have our weapons out. They're nothing but big marshmallow's on the inside, but dangerous things on the outside."

"Alright, lets get these tiger back to their home. Argost won't be happy to hear this. Since he lost, he'll be lying low for a while."

We returned the tiger back to their homeland, and the same to the other cryptids. Everything reverted back to normal. Over the next to weeks. A few days afterward, both Miranda and I were working on our wedding, when a thought came to me.

"I just realized something, Miranda. I've met your family, but never met mine. When we get the chance, I'll want show you to my family."

"Then lets hope it goes well."

"Should we tell them about us, I mean everyone is relaxed, and nothing bad hasn't happen yet."

"Keywords, yet. But alright then, lets go tell them."

We walled into the living room, where everyone was relaxing.

"So what do we do now? I mean Argost is laying low, and he can't do much for now."

"Well with Argost out of the picture for a while, we cam do our own thing and relax. So we have nothing to worry about for now, Zak honey."

"So what else are we all going to do?"

Everyone had started to think about what they were going to do for now. Everyone agreed to go their own ways, and do research for many things. We promise to all get back together again, and fight evil when the time comes once more.

"Okay is there anything else we should discuss before we set off. And Zak if you say anything about going with Doyle on his missions you are wrong. Cause that is a no from me and your father."

"There goes three-fourths of my plans."

"Anything else we should know that will freak us out or something?"

"Both Miranda and I, are planning to get married."

"Okay that is something major for you to say, Arthur. And congrats for the both of you."

I pulled Miranda close to me, and I could see her blushing a small bit.

"If you need any help with things, Arthur, we are here for the both of you."

"We'll get things sorted out, and taken care of. And if we need you, we will call you."


	7. Chapter 7

My heart was pounding, as we visited his family. He had a small grin on his face, and I could see that he was happy to see them. Me, I felt like a nervous wreck. Arthur told me stay clear of his older sister, Vanessa. Hard core as she is, she loved to crush people's hopes and reams.

We pulled up to the house, and I could see his father on the porch. He sat there in the chair waiting, and waiting. Finally he got up, and walk over to us.

"So this is the fiancée you told me about over the phone. Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Miranda."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Beeman. "

"You can call me, Warren. Now why don't we go inside, and out of this light."

We all walked inside the house, and I could see Arthur's mother rearranging things here and there. Vanessa was in the living room dusting. She looked up, and glared at me. I felt like I knew her once before, a long time ago. She turned her back on me, and stalked away.

"That's my sister, Vanessa. She has a cruel nature and wouldn't let me get a girlfriend from middle school to collage. She never loved having another girl in the family."

"I can see that, Arthur. But it feels like I met her once a long time ago, but I can't tell from where exactly."

"She had a best friend a long time ago. One day she, her mother and sister suddenly vanish. She's been cruel, mean and heart broken ever since that day."

"I'm going to talk to her. Don't worry, I won't let her crush my hopes and dreams."

I gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek, and followed after Vanessa. She lingered around in the hallway, just cleaning without taking notice of me.

"Vanessa. . . . . . . ."

"What do you want?" her voice had an icy cold feeling to it, and it felt like talking to Death.

"What happen in your past, when you lost your friend?"

"So Arthur told you. I lost my true friend a long time ago. She was someone I could count on, and she counted on me. Her mother and sister both vanished or were killed, and I knew she would hide somewhere in her house. She probably died in a house fire."

"What was her entire name?"

"Miranda. . . . . Miranda Grey."

When she said my name, it shocked me. I remember a small bit of her and me being together, and always smiling when we see one another.

"Vanessa, she didn't die from the fire. She escape before she could fie."

"How do you know that? What proof do you have to know she survived?"

"Because I'm, Miranda Grey."

She wrapped her arms around, and pulled me into a hug. I could hear her starting to cry.

"After all of these years, you've been alive and I didn't even know. We have a lot of catching up to do. So what else happen to your family?"

"My father is alive and well, along with my sister Abbey. But my mother, she was killed."

"I'm sorry about you mother, Miranda. But at least it's good to hear that Abbey is alive. I've missed you so much. And now look at you! You're engaged to my brother, and I never thought he stand up against me, and live his own life."

"So what's with all of this joy coming out of you, Vanessa? Did you two find an interest that you both love?"

"Not really, but being reunited with an old friend ad knowing she's alive, brings me back some hope and joy."

"You mean she's. . . . . Didn't see that one coming. I'm going to get married to my sister's best friend. Now come on, my mother is waiting to "meet you", Miranda."

We all left the hallway, and walked into the kitchen. It felt like hours staying there, and talking with his family getting reconnected with each other again. They day soon cam to an end, both Arthur and I soon left. I was completely tired, but happy from this experience.

I was reunited with an old friend, and Arthur's family welcomed me into their family. I was overwhelmed by everything, and I fell asleep in the car.

The day finally arrived for the both of us, and my heart was thumping against my rib cage. This day was major for both me and Miranda. Everything was like we asked. Simple with a bit of elegance, and it turned out wonderful.

"Arthur, I think you should take off your glasses."

"I hardly ever take them off, so I guess they can come off for this."

Removing my glasses, I hanged them over to my father. He gave me a quick hug, and went back to his seat, and I took my place. The wedding was about to start, and it took only a few minutes before I could finally see Miranda.

A dress of while, with lace for the shoulders and sleeves. I'm betting her heart was racing, as mine is. Soon Miranda stood next to me, and the look in her eye's said, "This is it."

It took a while, and we both had our vows said. I held back the urge to kiss her, until the priest said I could. Finally he said the words for me kiss Miranda, and I easily did that. Breaking apart from our kiss, I looked at everyone who had came.

The party soon began, and the both of us were being congratulated over and over again. It felt like forever, dancing and having fun. Nightfall had begun to rise, and the wedding came to and end. Everyone had left, and both Miranda and I left for our honeymoon.

By the time we arrived at my family beach house, Miranda was already asleep. Carrying her inside, I pleased her on the bed and fell asleep next to her.

My eyes open to the morning sunlight, and I didn't recognize where I was. My heart was racing, as I bolted upwards. I tried to work things out in my head, and things had begun to work out and peace together. The wedding, and traveling to our honeymoon place.

This is where our honeymoon was at, and I finally took notice. I started to slow down a bit from my blood rush, and went downstairs. Arthur was in the kitchen reading one of his UFO books. He look up seeing me in the archway, and soon had me in his arms and kissed me on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Days have flown by, and we kept each other entertain on our honeymoon. Swimming, mountain climbing, walks, watching movies. Everything that we had did over the past six weeks, had me thinking it was all a dream. But I knew that it was all real.

One morning I woke up, and I didn't quite feel like myself. It was weird to me, cause I never experienced anything like this at all. Arthur had taken notice of it, and we both decided to do simple things. But deep down I knew he was worried about me.

"Arthur, did anything happen between us physically speaking?"

"Lets see now. . . . . We kissed, touch each other like we naturally do. . . . . .except that one night three weeks ago. . . . ."

"That one night, Arthur. What happen between us? Do you remember it at all?"

"I vaguely remember it, but if my calculations are correct it's that one night, and whatever happen is doing all of this to you."

"Currently I wish I knew what happen between us."

"So do I, Miranda."

I leaned up against Arthur, a bit tired from all of this. Something was going on with me, and I wanted to know. A thought soon came to my head, and I remember a conversation both Vanessa and I had a week before the wedding.

"Hang on for a sec, Arthur, there is something I need to do."

I left the bed, and manage to get into the bathroom without Arthur noticing where I went. The conversation now had me wondering, and I needed to see if my theory was correct.

"So what are you doing Miranda, cause it's a bit too quiet."This is what I think, Arthur, it's just that I might be pregnant."

I watch Arthur go through the medicine cabinet, and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. We did it at least seven or eight more times, until Arthur finally stopped.

"From what the results say Miranda, you are pregnant. And don't even say my calculations are wrong, that's why we did it seven or eight more times."

"So that's what happen between the both of us, that one night. And because of that night, I'm pregnant."

I went back into the bedroom, and plopped down on the bed. Arthur soon joined me, and pulled me close to him. We could work something, and have our problems solved. But now the questions were forming in my head, and they must have been forming in Arthur's head too, I bet.

What will the other's say of this? Would I have to abort? Will it be one child or twins? A boy or a girl? What will become of our family when the child is born? Will our child have birth effect?

Tons more questions had form in my head, and I felt myself wanting a child. A child of my own to watch it grow and prosper. To see it enjoy it's life, to teach it right from wrong. To be there in it's of need.

"What do you say about this, Arthur?"

"Well it's more up to you, Miranda. I can't really say if you should or shouldn't."

"This is major for the both of us! A while new experience for us! Plus it will help us get closer together, and raise a family."

"And you decision of this child is?"

"I'm going to have this child, and we're going to form a family."

"Then we will do this, and no take backs. If we need any help, we can ask Drew or my mother."

"Alright, then this is all sealed with our words, Arthur."

I relaxed in his arms, and let my eye's close. I know for the next eight months or so, I won't be acting like me. Our honey ended a week later, and both of us returned in time, for the next Scientist Meeting.

Many discussions have been brought up about new activity, and cryptids reappearing. This was bring all of us on edge, and I knew it was bad for me to worry like this.

"How is all of this even happening?"

"Doc, take it easy. We need to think about a plan for all of this."

"I know! I know! So what plan do we have currently?"

"Well from all of this stuff happening so quickly, it's currently hard to form a plan."

"Alright the, lets go over the information. So what do we have?"

"Volcano hotspots are activating here and there, some volcano's have erupted at the same time, and the Mid-Ocean Ridge has been moving faster then before. Plus it's not Argost's doing."

"Thanks for the info, Doyle. The only one's who know more information then us, is the Naga's."

"Wait! We have to talk to the Naga's! Doc, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, Drew. They have been on this Earth for over five-hundred years. And they might know what's going on, at this very moment. So, we are all going to where the Naga's live."

We all remained quiet as we floated down the river. The Naga's could appear any time, and will appear before us quietly. No sudden movements or sound were made, as we saw numerous fire bolts rise from the water, and went above the surface.

"_So what do we have here?"_

"You remember us, Rani! Mind telling us what's happening on our world? Cause we really want to know, so we can solve the problem."

"_You never head the stories before? Though you knew everything, Drew?"_

"Wait what stories exactly, Rani?"

"_The stories of the Phoenix of course! It all began three-hundred years ago, when the Phoenix rose from the Earth's core! It would have burn up our world, but decided to rise up into the atmosphere and vanish. _

_But now it decided to come back, as a new form. It's restarting it's life over again, but who knows what the form it will chose! The Phoenix can taking any form or choose it's host._

_It's best to find the Phoenix, and kill it before it's too late! But if the Phoenix has a host, make sure to keep a careful eye on it. Find the Phoenix, and these are your choices: Kill the Phoenix or watch it!"_

We watch the Naga's leave, and we left to head back to shore. I was now worried about all of this. If the Phoenix was coming back, our future child could be it's host. Arthur was someone I needed to talk to about this, and he should know about my suspicions. It was late and we all turned in for the night, as we enter the airship.

"Arthur, can I talk to you about something/"

"Very well, Miranda. So what is it, that you want to talk about?"

"It's our child, Arthur."

"Miranda, please don't tell me you're going back on your word! Because we swore not go-" "I'm not going back on our word! I'm just worried that our child, might be the host for the Phoenix."

"Miranda, lets calm down for a second alright. This whole Phoenix thing has you up in knots, Miranda. Now out of the Earths population of human and animals combine, it would be a very low chance of our child hosting the Phoenix. For now Miranda, we have to wait and see what will happen. We can't say for sure until after the child has been born.

Just to make you feel okay about all of this, I'll see what I can do about this. Don't worry Miranda, we'll find the Phoenix and we'll see what the outcome will be okay?"

"Alright then Arthur, but still who knows who the Phoenix's host will be. I'm still going to keep my theory, though. But we should tell the other scientist, about my pregnancy. They have the right to know, what is going with me."

"Alright we can tell them tomorrow, for now lets get some sleep. It's been a long day for the both of us, Miranda."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the scientist had been informed that I was pregnant, and now they were concern as I was. Deep down in my mind, I knew mine and Arthur's child is the host of the Phoenix. But a part of me didn't believe our child was the host. As a few months went by, my pregnancy was starting to show.

Arthur kept a careful eye on me now. Making sure I wasn't upset or worried all the time. I kept reassuring him that I was fine, and telling everything that happen that day.

My old diary was fill up with events that was in my past, and things going on now. Usually I would catch Arthur reading it, and I would allow him. There shouldn't be secrets kept between us at all, and letting him ready my diary was to let him know my secrets.

It was late one night, when I woke up to a burning pain inside me. The pain only lasted for a few minutes, and soon faded away. I could feel myself breathing heavily, and gasping a small bit. Tears had started to form at the corners of my eyes soon enough.

From what my thought of our child being the Phoenix's host, it was now true to me. I held the sobs back as best that I could. But the sobs wanted to break free, so I let them. I didn't realize it, but my sobs woke Arthur up from his sleep.

"Miranda, darling, what's wrong?"

"The truth about our child, Arthur. The truth about the Phoenix. The truth is now what it seems to be, Arthur. Our child, is the host of the Phoenix."

"Miranda, are you sure about that? How can we you even say for sure. We don't have -"

"We have evidence, Arthur. There was a burning pain going through me, and then it -"

My sentence cut short, as I suck in a tight, deep breath. The burning pain had return, but is was more focus in one area now. I manage to put Arthur's hand on the area, where I felt the burning pain. His eyes grew wide, and he pulled me into his arms.

"For now Miranda, lets keep it a secret between us. And only us, okay. We'll figure a way out of this, I promise. Now lets go back to sleep, Miranda. We'll be leaving for Antarctica tomorrow, and we'll figure the rest out from there."

My head slowly nodded, as I felt sleep take over me. Arthur gently lay down, and as my head hit the pillow, the sleep finally washed over me.

We have been in Antarctica for at least five months now. The coldness kept the burning pain at ease, and now we were going to Arthur's lab.

Arthur has been doing research on the Phoenix, and telling the others what he knows. I helped him here and there, and did my own research on the Phoenix. Parts of the research upset me here and there, then I would stop. A lot of the Phoenix past was the death of millions, or how the Phoenix was keeping the peace and harmony alive. There was two kinds of Phoenix's. one is to save our world, while the other destroys our world. I pray that our child will save our world.

"Miranda, we are going now. So let us be off now."

"Alright, Arthur. Let's leave then."

We both soon left Antarctica, and arrived at his base through a portal. Now I was a bit more worried. Next is when my pregnancy will end, and there was only a matter of days, before our child will come.

"Relax, Miranda. We cant take things easy and steady for the next few days. We have time before the child comes."

"You're right, Arthur. I'm just getting worked up about all of this. I just need to relax for a while, and settle down too. So they day when the child comes, what will we do?"

"Don't worry the other scientist will help us out with all of this. Doc and Drew promise to make sure the child arrives safely. Paul, Henry, Epsilon will do the medical. I'll be making sure your vital signs stay steady, and make sure to keep you alive.

If anything bad was to happen to you at all, we would let Epsilon's agents take over for the child, and we'll come to your aid. We have everything figured out so far. Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon will be with Doyle for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow. They won't be around at all."

"Alright then. That settles down one of the worries for me, Arthur. What about the whole Phoenix thing?"

"We'll find a way, so for now lets worry about the child. That's our main objective, Miranda."

I never though the day would come, when our child was to arrive. There was a lot of pain going through me, but I was guide through it all the way to the very end. I was tired, but glad it was over. I gave Arthur a weak grin, and he kissed the top of my head. My eyes close for only a few minutes, and they didn't reopen.


	10. Chapter 10

We all began to work quickly to save Miranda's life. Her vital signs were dropping quickly, and we were rushing to save her. I didn't want to lose her now, and not ever. Tears had started to prick at my eyes, as I tries tried to save Miranda's life.

It took only four minutes for us to bring Miranda back. Her eyes flutter open, and I relaxed again. Moving her bangs out of her face, I kissed her forehead.

"Should we tell Epsilon's Agents to bring your child?"

"Yes, Miranda has to see our child."

Epsilon soon came in with our child and handed our child over to me. Our child was light in my arms, and I handed our child over to Miranda. There was light and hope in Miranda's eyes as she stared at our child.

"What's the gender of our child?"

"It's a boy, Miranda."

"What should we name him then, Arthur?"

"I was thinking of Alec or Alastar. Which on do you like, Miranda?"

"Alec sounds good to me. Our little Alec."

"Yes, that sounds perfect for him. We been expecting you to come, Alec, to come for a long time."

Alec remained quiet for a bit here and there, only making a few small noises. He was worth all of this trouble. Deep down in my head, I prayed that Alec would save our world from the other Phoenix's destruction.

"Get some rest now, Miranda. Tomorrow will be a long day ahead of us."

I kissed Miranda on her lips, and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Carefully I handed Alec over to Doc and Drew, and watch them carefully handle him. Returning to my room, I fell onto my bed and let sleep take over me. Thoughts swirled around in my mind, as I slept. What will become of Alec's future? Will he be able to stop the other Phoenix? If Alec is going to fight the other Phoenix, will he even win?

Sunlight streamed into my room, and my eyes open to the brightness. Miranda would be awake by now, and would waiting for me and Alec. Getting up and ready, I left my room to see Miranda and Alec. My heart was jumping inside me, as I saw Miranda sitting up, and wide awake.

"Morning, Miranda. How are you feeling at this moment?"

"A bit sore and tired. But at least I pulled through with what everything that has happen yesterday."

"Yes, you pulled through it all, darling. You were brave and strong till the very end, Miranda."

I gently kissed her on the cheeks, and pulled her into a hug. We where both happy, and now we became a family. I left the room, and turned with Alec in my arms. He was awake, and his little arms were stretching out to me.

"He's a little curious thing, isn't he?"

"He's just so young, Arthur, and small to everything else in this world. There are millions of things that he doesn't even know yet."

"Well he probably has the brain of two scientist in his small head, and doesn't even know it. He'll master things in due time."

"Yes, he'll do things that we don't even know. But we'll help right from the wrong."

"And be there when he needs us, too."

I kissed Miranda's forehead, and handed Alec over to her. Our little Alec, would accomplish many things in his life, and we'll be there to help him through it all.

The next week soon flew by without us knowing, and I was outside with my son. He was exploring the small area of the mountain where we were at, while I was researching some evidence that might be signs of aliens. Ever few minutes or so, I would looks up and check on our son. The temperature was going up as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Alright little guy, we're going inside, so come on now."

Picking up my son, he squirmed in my arms trying to break free.

"I know, you don't want to go in. But with the head going up, you'll get a heat strong and so will I. And heat strokes aren't a good thing."

Alec soon stop fighting in my arms, and I knew he understood my reason of going in.

"We'll come outside later on, Alec. So don't worry."

From behind me, I heard a low hissing sound, and look down the mountain. Right below us, I saw some Naga's approaching my research station area. Quietly, I headed back inside and made sure Alec stayed quiet.

"We have a problem, the Naga's are here Doc. Oh, and Viperella looks really mad."

"The Naga's are easy to defeat. Lets get Alec to a safe area though, along with you Miranda. You're still weak, and we-"

There was a loud blasting noise, and we soon saw the Naga's enter the room.

"_The Phoenix must be destroy!"_


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah, we know our options, Rani. But we're still looking for the Phoenix. And were are having a hard time on that, when we are being interrupted."

"_Fools! The Phoenix is in this very room, with us! We must destroy it, while it is still young!"_

"But we don't even know who. . .wait, you said young that means. . . . Miranda, Arthur. It's your son. Your son is the Phoenix."

"_Then the child is to be destroyed!"_

"We won't allow you, Rani! Our son may be the Phoenix, but we won't allow him to die!"

The Naga's cam straight at us, and we all began to attack. For a while, we had the upper hand and manage to slowly defeat them. I wouldn't let them near my son, and I knew Miranda and the Scientist will agree with me. It was a matter of minutes, before the Naga's fled.

"_You will all pay the price, for defending the Phoenix!"_

We watched them leave, and Miranda held our son tightly in her arms. She had a worried look on her face, and I gently wrap and arm around her shoulders. The Scientist now knew that our son was the Phoenix, and so the secret was out.

"Arthur, Miranda, why both knew your son was the Phoenix. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We never wanted our son to be the Phoenix, Drew. Just like how you never wanted Zak to be Kur. The thought of our son being the Phoenix, freaked us both out a lot."

"Both Miranda and I, have done more research on the Phoenix. There are two types of Phoenix's. One that can cause destruction, and other one to stop the destruction."

"We can watch out son, and make sure his powers don' get out of hand. We can help him with his powers, and he might be able to win against the other Phoenix."

"We both hope that he will stop the other Phoenix, before it's too late."

"You two don't have to handle this alone. Drew and I did the same thing, with Zak training him to use his powers. We can help you out with all of this, and lets try to keep it a secret. We can't let Argost know about Alec being the Phoenix."

"Alright Doc, but we aren't going to freeze our son. You can help us out, but we'll lay low for a while. Keep Alec close to civilization, but not too close. Somewhere in the country, that's a few miles away from the city."

"That sounds like a good idea, Arthur. It's any easy place to keep watch over someone, and make sure that no one gets hurt or anything gets destroyed. We'll be here if you need us."

"We owe you. All of you."

It took us four months to find a home in the country. We had just settle down in our new home, when Alec first used his powers. It was a small flame, and it circled around him but it never touch him. Miranda looked as though she was about to have a heart attack.

We watch Alec play around with the flame, and transformed it into many things. Flowers, water ripple, clouds, people and animals. It was amusing to him, and the flame soon vanish.

Alec looked tired from playing with the flame, and he yawned to show how tired he was. Carefully I picked up Alec, and carried him upstairs with Miranda behind me.

"He was creating images of life, with the flame. He has quite an imagination when using fire. Let's keep track of things in a journal, Miranda. Then after recording things for a while, we'll get our answers."

A year had went by, and there was many changed going on with Alec. He was taller, and looked close to being an eight year old. We were doing calculations by the days, and how much he progress with his powers. Miranda and I, knew it was the doing of the Phoenix, but we weren't quite sure how long we got until he fought the other Phoenix.

"Dad, when can we go to South America or at least Antarctica, and see your research stations?"

My head turned toward Alec, after he asked the question. How did he know about those two places, and where we had our research stations.

"Now why do you want to go there, Alec?"

"I remember a few thing when I was still small, and before I was born. The coldness and hearing you leaving Antarctica. Then I remember being in this mountain area, where you studying at dad."

I picked Alec up in my arms, and held him upside down. He squirmed around in my arms a lot, and I plopped him on top of Miranda. Just by dropping Alec on top of Miranda, woke her up from her sleep.

"Very funny Arthur, Alec. So what do you two plan for today?"

"Alec want to know if we can go to the area's where our research stations are at."

"What do you mean by research station, Dad?"

"Your mother and I, are both scientist. I'm station in the Nazca, Peru, while your mother's research station is in Antarctica. We both do different things; I study UFO's and your mother does particle acceleration."

"We are part of a group call the Secret Scientist. We try to figure out secrets of the word, so the bad guys don't get a chance."

"That's pretty cool, on what you two both do. But why do I have this power?"

"The reason why you have this power is because of a fire bird, call the Phoenix. There are two types of Phoenix in this world. One good, and one very terrible. You are the good, Phoenix, Alec. You job is to save our world from the other Phoenix's destruction."

"I'm to save this world with my Phoenix from the other Phoenix."

"Sweetie, it's a big responsibility to you, but you won't be alone. Your father and I, along with the other scientist, will help you through this."

"We have your back sport. So all you have to worry about for now is how to use your power. And I say it's time to introduce you to the other Secret Scientist, Alec."

A small grin stretched across his face, and we both knew he would be excited to meet the other Scientist.


	12. Chapter 12

"We are also need to let all of you know, Alec would look different, very different. He looks and acts just like a seven almost eight year old."

"Let me guess, it's the Phoenix's powers speeding up his growth, correct Arthur?"

"You are right, Doc. The Phoenix is going a lot of changes to Alec, but we still love him no matter what is going on with him. Plus he gained more experience in his powers, so Alec nearly has full control over it."

We enter the room where Alec was waiting at, and I saw him sparring with Miranda. He held off his mother pretty good, and only used his power to gain distance between him and Miranda. Alec stood his ground now and then, and did his best. The training that he was going through, would be used later on when he fights the other Phoenix.

'What will happen to him, when the Phoenix is gone?"

"We don't know the outcome will be yet, Epsilon. He might stay at this age, and grow at a natural human rate. We don't know every outcome. There is still so much that he needs to know, and prepare for to fight the other Phoenix. Yet we don't know if time is running out, when the two Phoenix's come together and fight."

"Your son seems pretty well trained in his powers, Arthur. With just on year of training, he does quite well."

"Yes he does do well, Doc. Now I'm going to interrupt the little of spar of his, and bring him over to meet you all."

"Lets watch the spar for a little longer, Arthur. With the moves of using the fire, he is doing self defense. He doesn't want to get himself hurt, nor does he want Miranda hurt."

"Alec knows what he is going, Doc. He does his best at containing and restraining his fire. Right now, Alec needs to train his the pet he can and master his power."

We let the little battle go on a little longer, until Alec manage to jump onto Miranda's back. They both began to laugh a bit, and Miranda brought Alec over to us.

"Alec has grown since the last time we saw him."

"How do they know me, mom and dad?"

"They known you since the day you were born, Alec. We have been keeping notes tabs on you since they discover that you were the Phoenix."

"So I have a file somewhere, that has every bit information of me?"

"That is correct."

"Why don't we get on with introductions, already. Agent Epsilon, Doc Saturday, his wife Drew, Dr. Cheveyo, Dr. Cheechoo. Along with me and your mother, we form the Secret Scientist. One question, where's Pandahair, Fuzzy Wuzzy, Komodo, and Birdbrain?"

"Outside with Doyle. Lets go and make sure any trouble hasn't started."

We followed the other into the bright daylight, and saw mischief had already started. Zak, Fiskerton, Zon, and Doyle were going up against Komodo.

"Easy Komodo, just give us the bird's nest, and we'll call it even."

There was a hissing sound, and Komodo vanished into the forest close by.

"Well the mother bird is not going to be happy, when she finds out her next is gone. Going to catch Komodo, mom! We'll be back soon, and don't worry Uncle Doyle will be with us!"

"Alec, why don't you go join them. You can use the fresh air."

"Kay, mom. Bee back soon, later dad. See you Secret Scientist again soon!"

We watch Alec join them, and soon they were out of our sight and hearing range.

"Alright, we need to figure out who the other Phoenix is, so lets get to work."

We all walked inside the house, and went to the underground research lab.


	13. Chapter 13

"If I was Komodo, where would I hide?"

"Somewhere that I can blend into, a place where I can easily hide."

"Okay, just who are you and why are you with us?"

"Alec Beeman. You should know my parents Dr. Beeman and Dr. Grey. My mom stuck with her surname so the scientist won't be confuse with their names."

"Oh, so you're their kid. Heard that the Phoenix's powers advance your aging. Just to let you know, your dad is a UFO freak."

"I know, I kind of one myself. So who are you?"

"Zak Saturday. That's my mom's brother, Doyle. Zon, Komodo, Fiskerton, are my adopted siblings."

"Wow, your siblings are cryptids, that is so cool. So what are we going to do now, to find Komodo? He's not under the bushed, or up in the tree's."

"He's probably invisible. So we'll have to keep an eye our for movement, and or something shaking they leaves."

We remained quiet for a while, and searched for Komodo. Right behind us, I heard the sound of shaking leaved, and I tugged on Zak's sleeve. I pointed behind us, and we quietly walked towards it. Quickly we jumped and tackled down someone who looked very similar to me.

"Zak, why does he look like me exactly?"

"That is you from the shadow world, Alec."

"Yeah, and you ran into the other Phoenix."

We slowly back away, but the other Alec sent small fireballs at us. We took off running quickly, away from him. Right behind us we saw the other me following, and starting a small forest fire. We soon landed in the clearing where my house was.

Zak and I were breathing heavily, as we lay there on the grass. We managed to escape the other Alec, and now we were safe. I hope.

"Come on wee need to tell the scientist."

"What about Doyle, Zon, Komodo, and Fiskerton? They're still in the forest, and who knows that the other me is doing something horrible to them!"

"True, but we need to inform the scientist, before we do anything."I'm going to stop the fires, you get the scientist then."

"Alright then, Alec. But be careful on what you do."

I ran off into the forest, and heading towards the source of the fire. Up ahead, I could see the other Alec setting flames around him. Working quickly, I extinguished the flames, in which he had created. He turned around, and soon we were face to face.

"So you came back. Now that you are here, we can finally fight. Phoenix against Phoenix."

"If that's what you want, Alec."

Our fight soon begun, and he launched multiple attacks at me. I used my fire to block his moves a lot. He was strong, but I was betting that I was stronger.

"Just give up, you're not going to win against me!"

"You want to bet."

The fire inside me burned, and I could feel it gain in strength and power. The pressure build up so much, that I let out a powerful blast at him. The other me fell backwards, and soon he grew furious.

Launching himself straight at me, I created another blast and send him backwards. The power inside me, kept building and building. It felt strong, and I used the power and strength to defend myself.

Suddenly my power lashed out from within me, and right in front of me I saw something. A bird of beauty, significance, anxiety, fury and made of flames. From deep within me, I had summon my Phoenix. It quickly took down the other me, just as the Secret Scientist arrived.

It was all over in an instant, and my Phoenix soon returned to me. My knee's had given out from under me, and I collapse to the ground exhausted. Just summoning the Phoenix, had made me weak and vulnerable now.

It took me at least half an hour for me to wake up, and make out where I was. Looking up I saw my dad carrying me, and my mother by his side with a worried face.

"Alec, are you okay sweetie?"

"My head hurts, I'm tired, and my throat is parched."

"It would be parched for a while, and your head would be hurting for a bit. After a good night rest, Alec, you'll be up and running again in not time."

"You pulled off a pretty good fight there, Alec. We didn't see it all, but now we know who the other Phoenix is. The other you, is pretty shaken up, but he won't be bothering us for a while.

Your mother and I were pretty scared when we saw you on the ground, after the flash of light happen. We thought we lost you, but we didn't."

"What did I do exactly at the end of the battle, mom and dad?"

"You summoned the Phoenix out of you, and use it to defend yourself. The rest of the Scientist, are looking over the area where you fought, and trying to see what they can do with the charred area."

"Both you and mom are taking me home, dad?"

"We promise to be there when you need us, and right now you need us."

"Go to sleep now, Alec. You need to rest. Our father and will be close by, if you need us or anything."

Letting my eye's close, I fell asleep in my father's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Daybreak lit the house up, making all of the colors on the inside grow with brightness. I love the house that we lived in. A quiet little place it was, and turned me a scientist to become a house wife.

There was a tiny bit of guilt and sorrow, when I though about leaving this house. We were still going to keep it, but we wouldn't be living in it for a while. I dare not say good bye, if I do not say good bye it means you're not gone, it only means your not there for the moment.

"Mom, are you alright? You seem kind of distant."

"I'm alright, Alice. I'll just be missing this place, that's all."

I kissed Alice on his forehead, and ruffled his dark red hair. Alec always worried about me or his father, and in return we worried about him. We loved him to pieces and Alec loved us to pieces back.

"We'll come back here again. I promise, Alec. I can feel like we will be coming back when everything is over, and something new had happen to our family."

"I know mom. You told me that two days ago, and last night. You're not they only who is going to miss this house. Dad and will miss this place too."

We soon left our home, later on that day. Both Arthur and I decided to combine our research stations together, then that way our family wouldn't be separated. I was leaving my research station, and moving research items into Arthur's station.

It felt good to be in a place that was so familiar again. Alec, was a bit amazed by my research station. He never seen anything like this, and it felt so cold here, I could see him shivering from the coldness.

"How do you handle a place like this?"

"This place is a research station, Alec. We get help to have it clean every once in a while."

"What goes on here?"

"In this research station, I study particle acceleration. I go over many samples, and try to uncover their secrets."

"That's pretty cool. But why is the research station here in Antarctica?"

"This is place where I choose to do my research at." "Weren't there other places to choose from, Mom?"

"It was either this place or Russia. Believe me, I rather be in a place away from their Russian-spies."

"But we aren't staying for long. Your mother is moving her research items to my lab. So lets pack what we can, and come back later for the rest."

We soon began to pack immediately. Old samples, devices, tools and other things, were backed away. I'm betting within a few weeks this place would be bare, and hardly anything would be here. I hate saying good bye to places, that I love.

"Mom, why is this robot here?"

"That my robotic-assistant, Deadbolt. Be careful with him Alec, he costs thirty-seven million. I hope he still works."

"Lets turn him on, and see."

It took Alec and I a few minutes to turn him on, and Deadbolt was soon running again. Alec looked quite impressed to see a robot, for the first time in his life.

"This robot is so cool mom. How does he work?"

"He has to be given a command, and he'll help with things. Lets get back to packing, and Deadbolt you can help."

It didn't take long to finish backing what was needed to be packed, and soon we left Antarctica. Within a few days, we reached Arthur's lab.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Nazca, Peru."

"We are in Peru, that is so cool."

"You probably don't remember, but you were born here in Nazca, Peru. You loved the outside, and wanted to be out here all the time. But you always struggled against me, when I brought you in."

"Was I a bit of trouble when I was really young?"

"No you were pretty much, more mature then most kids. Lets head inside, and do some research that needs to be done."

We all headed inside, and I watch them do their research. Every bit of the research they were doing, was interesting to me, and some of it dealt with the Phoenix. My dad wasn't sure how the other me got into our world, or where he went now. This was now a mystery to us.

"How did he get into our world exactly, Miranda?"

"He could have used his powers, and must of made a portal and enter that way. Other then that he could have used the mirror, but it's back at Paris and no one can touch it."

"Guess this is something we need to figure out then, Miranda."

He gave me a playful look, and went back to his work. Weird things were probably going to happen in the future. There might be a war, between Alec and his counter part. But for now, we should worry about what will happen with Alec and his Phoenix.


End file.
